Ralladin
by terrabyte1824
Summary: A soldier of Varrock, the only survivor of a raid in the Wilderness. Alone in the world, his Kingdom falling to pieces, he must seek a new life in Falador, where he will find much more than he anticipated. Disc: i dont own runescape etc. please review!
1. The Beginning of the End

_ I feel…odd…_

_Morytania is taking a toll on me. I don't understand how I got here_

_The swamp…is alive…_

_And dead…and so am I…_

_The bite of the vampire has ridden me of life, happiness…_

_I don't remember where I come from…or anything…_

_I don't remember how I got here…or why…_

_I drift south…_

I hacked at the dummies.

My name is Ralladin. I am a soldier of Varrock, inspired by my father. Last I heard of him he was headed on a mission into the Kharidian Desert, far to the south. I never knew who my mother was.

I was training on top of the Varrock Palace. In a few days I would be heading into the Wilderness. I was to be put on the front lines in an invasion of some fortress in the northwest. I was extremely scared, but excited.

As I hit at the dummy, using various sword techniques, I looked to the north. The darkness of the wilderness seemed to creep closer to Misthalin every day. Looking south, I could see the many miles of farmland where farmers tilled the soil. I could see carts carrying supplies being wheeled up the main road into the south gate. Looking to the west, I could faintly see the glistening of the River Lum as the sun set. The valleys and forests stretched beyond to the Kindom of Asgarnia.

I cold not attribute names to the east. Many of us soldiers were not allowed to know of what lay beyond the tall, dark mountains. Only some knowledgeable of history had anything to say about it. It was rumored to be the home of many dark creatures. Those who traveled over the dark mountains turned back quickly for fear of the large Temple of Zamorak just on the other side. Those who have been that far have only heard screams, moans, and grunts in the night.

Tomorrow was the day. I would leave the enclosed land of Misthalin and venture into the excitement of Glienor.

The next morning I awoke from the guard house and put on my armor. I took my dragon scimitar out of its case. It was a gift from my father. There was an engraving on the handle: "Made in Marim." I always wondered where that was.

I took my shield and backpack and hung them from my back. After about an hour the rest of the soldiers and I got into rows of two and proceeded out the east entrance to the palace. We turned left and walked on the road north, which took us outside the city.

Many hours passed as we walked on. Captain Rovin was at the front, looking this way and that, as we passed over the hills into the barren lands of the wilderness. By nightfall the road was gone, and we were surrounded by dead, rotting trees. We turned due west and traveled on.

Screams woke me up in the night. Our camp had been invaded. The undead creatures I only heard of in stories were here. Skeletons wielding weapons, some without a head, and zombies without limbs were coming from all sides. Luckily the watch saw them before they attacked. Our large ranks easily took down the invasion.

But it wasn't over. Afterwards I saw in the foggy, dark distance a gleaming light. The ghost of an orc, a revenant of the wilderness, was attacking. It shot balls of magic, and made strange noises. I could hardly believe it. Pretty soon more came.

"RETREAT TO THE SOUTH," Rovin shouted.

These floating beasts slaughtered all in our path. I ran for dear life to the south. I was pretty fast, for I outran many of the soldiers. The screams of murdered soldiers went on in the night. After what seemed like hours I stopped running and looked around. Nobody was in sight. I was all alone.

I passed out.

_ Night never ends…_

_The others travel with me…dark figures in the fog…_

_I cannot stop saying the same words…_

_Akar…larid…kadian…hadir_

_I wish I knew what they meant…_

_I wish I knew what I meant…_

_I walk on…_

I woke up on a small bed.

I was in a small room. Men dressed in light brown robes were whispering to each other as I came to. I sat up, and groaned. By body felt stiff. I was about to stand up, but one of the men walked up to me. He beckoned the others to leave.

"Hello, brave warrior," the man said. "My name is Langley, abbot of this monastery."

I looked at him for a second, not really sure of myself. "Uh…my name is Ralladin, soldier of Varrock."

The monk gave me a grave look. "Ralladin…it is good to meet you. My monks found you about a week ago, unconscious in the dirt of the Wildernesss. It was not until a few days ago that my scouts confirmed your allegiance with Misthalin. I am sorry to tell you…the others are dead."

I couldn't believe it. An entire army taken down by some wayward ghosts. I sat there, unable to react.

" I know you must be shocked," Langley said. "Take a walk with me…regain yourself."

I stuttered for a second, but simply nodded.

"Very good. There is a spare set of robes in the dresser. Put them on and join me outside."

Mindlessly, still trying to figure things out, I put on the set of robes and walked outside. There were many other monks, all dressed in brown, walking around the garden. Some bowed down to me, while others simply gave a quick sign of Saradomin. I walked into the garden, and saw Langley waiting for me at the entrance to the monastery.

Without saying anything, we walked down a grand set of stairs. To my right I could see in the distance the foot of a large mountain that raised up into a foggy sky. Ahead of me there was a vast forest that stretched as far as my eyes could see.

Langley was the first to speak. "That is Ice Mountain you see to the west. This forest is on the northern reaches of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. You cannot see under the boughs of the trees, but to the east many miles the town of Edgeville is, and the River Lum. Far to the south is the great city of Falador. You are far from your home, my friend."

After some thought, I decided to talk. "The army I was with…that was a large piece of Misthalin's military. Its leaders were top notch…Varrock must be weak now…vulnerable."

"As I said, some monks found you about a week ago. However, estimating from your condition our doctors assume you were lying unconscions for many weeks. How this is possible…well, you're very lucky, my friend."

This just made me feel worse.

The abbot continued on. "I have some worse news for you. Messengers passing from Varrock into Asgarnia have told us some terrible things. The city has become a haven for thieves, and many gangs have arisen. Varrock has become vulnerable to attack, its troop count being decreased. Economic stability is crumbling. Rumors have passed that the entire city is being left. King Roald himself might just pass by soon, seeking help in Falador."

My kingdom was falling into serious disrepair. And I was one of the few left…

I spoke up. "I think I will head south. Perhaps I will meet up with the king. Find a new life in Asgarnia."

Langley seemed deep in thought. "That sounds good, Ralladin. I have some weapons and armor stored in the basement of the monastery. They are in good condition, so they should keep you safe on your travels."


	2. Red Eyes

_Something ravages my mind…_

_A calling in the night…_

_We turn northeast…_

The armor and weapons the monks gave me were very decent. How they came across them I never knew.

As I slung a pack over my shoulder, Langley ran up to me. He too was packed for a trip.

"If you don't mind, I would like to join you on your journey. Strange happenings are afoot, and I would like to learn more of them."

I had no objections, so we prepared ourselves and set out.

* * *

It was noontime and the forest was very much alive. Birds foreign to Misthalin chirped in the boughs of the evergreens. Squirrels and deer trotted around, keeping no notice to us travelers. I guessed they were used to the passage of monks.

* * *

The days went by fast. Over time Langley and I became very good friends. We laughed and joked with each other. It was quite a relief from the toil of being a soldier of Varrock. However, the darkness of what was happening still left me feeling a little empty.

After about a week and a half we happened upon the main road. To the east, it curved on, and I thought I saw smoke rising in the distance. To the west it ran on under the shadow of Ice Mountain and out of sight.

"We will travel west for a few days until the road bends south," Langley said. At the end of the road we will reach an intersection with a statue of Saradomin in the middle. The road south will take us to Falador within a day."

"Okay, sounds good."

* * *

As we traveled on I often looked back to the west to see if the King was coming. Perhaps a large procession of grand soldiers, I had hoped. But I never saw anything different.

At a certain point under the mountain I thought I heard crunching and banging sounds. They seemed to come from inside the mountain. Even sometimes under my very feet.

Langley filled me in. "The sounds you hear come from the Dwarven Mine. It is a vast underground structure that stretches from underneath the mountain to the underground of Falador itself. Some say there is a secret passage that can gain you access somewhere in the city."

"Dwarves!" Things were so different outside of Misthalin.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I saw a hooded figure walking on the road. It paid no attention to me and continued walking east. All I could see of it were glowing red eyes. That image haunted me on the rest of the trip to falador.


	3. As the Weeks and Months Fly By

_ And we march on…_

_ We walk northeast, beyond the swamp…beyond the werewolves…_

_ A bridge…a statue…_

_ A dark tunnel…some stairs…_

_ Under the shadow of large, dark mountains…_

_ Many more have joined our ranks…_

_ A large building…a temple…_

_ Men in red robes lead us along…_

_ Into the mountains…_

Langley and I sat on a bench for a rest. The intersection went north, west, and south. The statue of Saradomin was grand.

After a short walk I could see the walls of the city. Tall, grand, with white stones. We passed by the guards at the entrance, who greeted us kindly.

The city was amazing. Beautiful gardens and parks. Banks, stores, pubs, and grandest of all the White Knight's Castle. There was even a moat around the castle. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Come, Ralladin," Langley said. "Let's go grab a drink at the Rising Sun."

We went to the inn. Grabbing some drinks, we walked upstairs and sat on a small deck overlooking the castle. Some nice, luxurious relaxation.

"So, Langley," I said. "Can your large brain come up with anything interesting about Falador."

"Haha, I actually do know quite a bit. Our monasteries' library is extensive…

"Well, the city was first ruled by King Raddallin. His White and Black Knights were always at odds. Although not officially, the White Knights seemed to gain the bulk of political power. The Black Knights left and set a fortress on the northern side of Ice Mountain.

"Raddallin had a son named Vallance, who became the next king. He led the Kingdom of Asgarnia to glory. However, the city on the island Crandor was attacked by the great dragon Elvarg. This left a brief period of political downfall for Asgarnia and Misthalin alike.

"After some time, Vallance became sick. Although he was still ruler, the White Knights took over, so to speak. They deemed that the Black Knights had no power in Asgarnia, which led to a revolt causing Vallance to go into hiding. Sir Amik Varze basically took over."

I sat there, listening. It always felt like Varrock was the only power in the world. Apparently, I figured, much more exists in the world of Glienor.

"I'm afraid to say that I have to leave you here alone," Langley told me. "I have business to attend to south."

I was a little hearbroken. "What should I do now?"

"I suggest you stay here at the inn, find some work, keep a lookout for the King."

* * *

Finding work in the thriving city was not difficult. I wanted to continue my training as a soldier, but unveiling my identity didn't seem right at the time. I decided to lay low in hopeful wait for the King and the return of my friend.

I found work as a miner. The dwarves under the city taught me the ways of mining, and after a few weeks I was invited into their underground guild of miners. The entrance was on the south side of Falador.

Nurmof, a the famous owner of a pickaxe shop in the mines, became a close friend of mine. He had been in the mines for as long as he could remember, and he taught me everything I knew. He had full confidence in me, and thought that I would become a master miner one day.

* * *

Life outside the mines was…interesting. The barmaids at the inn took quite a liking to me. They often tried to sneak into my room while I was asleep. I didn't want to start…erm…anything I'd regret, so I made sure to keep them out.

Weeks, even months went by, with no sign of the king. I wondered what could be possibly happening back at home.


	4. Awakening

_ The mountains open up before us…_

_ We descend into the valley…_

_ The men in red robes lead us on the way…_

_ Hours pass, till the day ends…_

_ Morning…walls are before us…_

_ Great cracks of untold power go off in the dawn…_

_ The walls fall before us…_

_ I…_

_ …don't understand…_

_ All must die…_

_ Armored men fall upon us…_

_ And fall before us…_

_ Everyone in sight…is killed…_

_ Skeletons…zombies…_

_ Us vampires…_

_ We ravage the great city…staining the roads with blood…_

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep.

----------

_ We killed…everyone…_

_ The city was in ruin…with burning fires…_

_ There was a fountain in the center…_

_ I imagined a boy…splashing in the water…_

_ The others were storming the palace…_

_ I stared at the fountain…_

_ A great force threw the undead to the ground before the palace…_

_ We were defeated…somehow…_

_ I stared at the fountain…_

_ The boy…the boy…_

_ I heard shouts...the soldiers converged on me…_

_ I recognized their faces…_

_ They called me... in fear yet excited…_

_ The boy splashing in the water…_

_ A great rush of emotion…and power…_

_ I knew the boy…I loved him…_

"RALLADIN!"

------------

I woke.

"Father…"


End file.
